


When I was your Man

by WashwithSOPE



Series: 2Seok Week 2020 [5]
Category: Monsta X, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Regret, Sad, Song fic, When I Was Your Man, past 2seok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashwithSOPE/pseuds/WashwithSOPE
Summary: Based off Bruno Mars’s song! I don’t own the song.Jin thinks about when he and Hoseok were together.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: 2Seok Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629091
Kudos: 16





	When I was your Man

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It’s early in the morning and while half-awake, jin subconsciously reaches for the other side of the bed, He’s momentarily shocked when he feels it empty and cold. It’s then that he remembers that the person he was searching for is long gone. He quickly pushes the thought of them from his mind and thinks about getting a smaller bed. 

While driving to work, Jin turns the radio on and everything was fine. That was until a familiar song comes on, one that brings up the memories from this morning again. He knows it, but it sounds so different without the bright happy voice who’d sing beside him. He changes the station and ignores the tug on his heartstrings.

After work, he was out for drinks with his friends, that used to be their friends. They’re still in contact with him, they try to tell Jin that the other is fine, that he’s doing well. This doesn’t work, it just brings Jin further down, making him drink until he can’t remember the night. Just hearing his name, Hoseok, makes Jin sad, makes him regret how things went down. 

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But (s)he's dancing with another man_

They were young when it happened. When Jin messed everything up. When Hoseok gave Jin everything but never got what he should have in return. JIn focused too much on himself. He was too dumb to realize what he wasn’t doing. How he should have brought his flower, flowers. How he should have held Hoseok’s hand, no matter where they were. He should have spent whatever time he had free, with him. He should have taken Hoseok dancing when he had the chance, it was the only thing he ever asked for and Jin refused to take him to company parties. Now all Seokjin can think is how Hoseok is out there somewhere, dancing with some other guy. 

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong (wo)man like you to walk out my life_

_Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Jin realizes now that he was selfish and let his pride get in the way of their happiness. That it made Hoseok leave. It made it impossible to fix what happened, it made it impossible for him to pick up the phone and call Hoseok. It hurt every time he closed his eyes and imagined where they’d be had he not pushed the younger boy away.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But (s)he's dancing with another man_

It hits him like a train when he does see Hoseok again. He’s in a club, celebrating his birthday with his friends, Hoseok’s friends. It reminds him of all the chances he had to call the boy, to try at least to be friends with him, to have him back in his life. But he’s not, he’s not a guest at Jin’s birthday party, he hasn’t even acknowledged Jin’s presence in the club but Jin knows Hoseok, a little too well for how things ended up. He knows, that Hoseok knows he’s here, it’s unlikely the youngest three of their mutual friends had kept quiet about Jin’s birthday celebration being held here. Jin just watches Hoseok dance with some guy he doesn’t know, wanting to get up and pull Hoseok away.

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

He does get a chance to talk to him. When he went to the bar to order another drink, Hoseok tapped him on the shoulder and all the emotions Jin was holding came pouring out. It didn’t help he was beyond drunk. 

“Hobi… I… I…”

“It’s nice to see you too Hyung, heh” Hoseok chuckles but it was a poor attempt at trying to sound strong. 

“I know it’s probably too late… but… I’m so sorry… I was wrong to treat you the way I did and I know it means very little now… I just needed you to know, I realized how wrong I was… and that I’m eternally sorry for all the pain I’ve caused not just you but everyone involved with us...” 

“Hyung…” 

“The guy you were dancing with, he’s your new boyfriend right?”

“... Yeah… His name is Hyungwon.” 

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

“I hope he treats you well. I hope he buys you flowers, and takes you out to dance because I know how much you love to dance… I hope he holds your hand and spends every moment he can with you. I hope he does all the things I should have done. Everything I should have done when I was your boyfriend… please tell me he does.” 

“Hyung… He treats me really well… You don’t have to worry… I’m fine, I’m happy. Please Hyung, I want you to be happy too…” 

“Heh, that’ll be hard… I lost my happiness when you left and you’ve found happiness in someone else. But, I guess I’m happy if you’re happy. So, if he really makes you happy, you don’t need to worry about me Hoseokie. I’ll be fine as long as you’re okay, as long as you’re smiling, Hyung will be okay.” Jin’s heart is breaking as he says this, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes and Hoseok can’t help but reach up and wipe them away. 

“Hyung… don’t cry… Please… I never want you to cry…” Jin figures it’s best to keep that fact he’s been crying everyday since the sunshine left his life, to himself. 

“Sorry Hob-ah… I’ll be fine… You should return to your boyfriend.” 

“... Hyung, happy birthday.” Hoseok says and hands Jin a small bag.

“Huh? Hoseok-Ah… you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to. Just because we’ve been too cowardly to talk to each other, doesn’t mean I don’t want to be friends with you Hyung. We were friends before we dated and I believe we can be friends again.” 

“Hobi, you’re literally a dream… I’d like that a lot… if your boyfriend is okay with it of course.” 

“Hyungwon is fine with it. I’ve already talked about it to him. Why do you think he hasn’t come over to scare you away. He knows what happened and he knows I want to fix things. They may not be the same but it doesn’t mean they can’t be close.” With this Jin looks at Hyungwon who was standing quite a distance away but watching carefully. They make eye contact and Jin bows his head, mouthing a thank you to which the lover of his ex gives a small smile and bows his head in return. 

“I may no longer be your man, but I’ll treat you the way you deserve, as my friend.” Jin says and Hoseok smiles the famous heart-shaped smile that Jin has missed so dearly. 

“Please… Just smile at me some more… I’ve missed it so much” he says, closer to a plea.

“Of course Hyung! Would you like to dance? I promise it’s okay with Hyungwon.” And Jin takes the opportunity and dances with the love of his life, under the watchful gaze of the person his sunshine belongs to now.

‘When I was your man… I messed everything up, you deserve this, happiness.’ Jin says to himself as he dances with Hoseok who is soon joined by Hyungwon and the two greet each other. Jin can tell Hyungwon is the right person for the small dancer who is kissing his boyfriend with soft giggles. Giggles that were once for Seokjin and he tries hard to not let it affect him. 

It fails but he hides it well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Took me a while to find the right song. It late but it’s okay!


End file.
